The Words in the Songs
by ArielBrennan
Summary: series of one-shot song fics all centered around booth and brennan! Some are fluff, smut, maybe AU. ranging from T to M.
1. Addicted

**A/N: okay probably crazy to start another fiction right now but i've been working on this one for two months and finally decided to work on it more. these will be a series of one shots off of songs on my ipod and i think you guys will enjoy it very much, they will range from nice fluff to pure smut and even maybe AU but not sure about that yet. Feel free to drop ideas for future chapters and tell me wat u think! XD this is my first one-shot-song fic! :D**

**A/N: dont own Bones, never will... but a girl can dream right? especially if booth will be there ;) **

Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

Booth sat on his couch in the living room of his apartment. He had had a long day at work. Him and Bones were working on a tough involving a rapist and a 19-year girl. However, it wasn't the case that was bugging him; it was the sexual frustration between him and Brennan. They were "broiling" the suspect as Bones called it and Booth couldn't help but chuckle at her failed colloquialism yet again, and Bones had dug into the suspect so hard that the guy was sweating bullets by the end of the interrogation. Sadly, she failed to get a confession but she definitely left the guy a night of no sleep thinking about the crime and having to sit through another round with Bones in the interrogation room again. He was proud of her. He taught her well.

'_Too well.' _Booth thought to himself as he sipped at his beer. _'She was so thorough and tough, the way she slammed her hands on the table and bent o- Stop it!' _He commanded himself, shaking his head to clear the images of Brennan bent over the table for him. _'This is Bones we're talking about, my PARTNER!' _He chastised himself. Booth groaned in frustration at the tightness stirring in his sweats. _'Maybe a nice hard work out will calm me down' _He hopped up off the couch and took out his punching bag from the hall closet and turned the radio on and started punching away.

After 20 minutes of pounding away he let his thoughts drift through hockey stats, football stats, and past cases, he still ended up thinking about Brennan. Booth sighed in frustration and kept punching harder; suddenly he paid attention to the song playing on the radio and understood why he always came back to Bones:

_It's like you're a drug…  
__It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you…_

Booth right hooked the bag one last tie before slamming the stereo off. He sighed; _'She is a drug… a drug I can't have…' _he kicked the bag over and went to the bathroom for a quick shower then he fell into bed in just a pair of sweatpants. _'Uh I can never get Bones outta my mind, I mean _look _at her. Her soft brown hair, curvy waist, plump pink lips…' _

"Oh my God!" Booth growled and rolled onto his stomach to press his now prominent erection into the mattress. Slowly but surely Booth fell into an uneasy rest while thinking about the case, the song, and of course, her.

_The bright gleam of the overhead light shown into his face blinding him slightly. Slowly he came to, clearing the grogginess from his head, and noticed he was handcuffed to a metal chair with a metal table sitting directly in front of him. It was a blank room, no furniture, no pictures, no nothing except two chairs, a door, and long mirror on one wall. Realization his him like a ton of bricks, he was in an interrogation room, but not just any interrogation room, the one at the Hoover. He was locked in his own room! Booth struggled against the cold metal cuffs that began to dig into his wrists when the door across the room opened and shut quickly. Booth raised his eyes and saw none other than Bones sitting across from him. _

_He blinked and shook his head, _'This isn't happening, this isn't real'. _But it was, she sat across from him in the dress he told her to wear in Vegas, the form- fitting black number with small straps, along with the stiletto heels to go with it. Her hair hung loose around her shoulder and light make up. Booth thought back to that night and remember that he wanted to rip it off as fast as he zipped it up._

'Oh shit.' _He thought and tried to fight against the handcuffs harder, his arousal becoming painful in the jeans he was wearing. _

_Finally, Brennan spoke for the first time "Stop fighting, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." A brief smile flashed across her features as she spoke. Now Booth was truly afraid. What did he do? But more importantly what was _she _going to do to _him_? _

"_Bones this isn't funny, why am I here, what did I do?" He stuttered trying not to ogle her form._

"_Of course this isn't funny Booth, you are in a lot of trouble." She got up from her chair and sat on the table next to him. Booth tried to cross his legs to hide his arousal but failed. Brennan glanced down so fast Booth wasn't even sure he saw it._

"_You have been very naughty Agent Booth…" she purred before sitting on his lap._

"_Okay Bones, as much as I am enjoying this I have no idea what you're talking about. What am I charged with?" He breathed slowly to stay calmed as she shifted on his lap._

"_Well Booth isn't it obvious?" She wigged for value, "You are being charged with sexually daydreaming about your partner, indecency in public areas, and I've been watching you stare at me for a while now. What do you see Booth?" She said in a lust-filled voice._

"_I-I um," Booth steeled himself and just came out with it, "Yes Bones I'm guilty as charged, I've been watching you because you are so freakin' hot I have lost nights of sleep just thinking about what I wanted to do to you, where I wanted to kiss you, lick you, bite you." He lowered his head and kissed the tops of her breasts. _

"_That's what I've been thinking about you Bones, how you stimulate my intellectually and sexually every day at every hour." He nuzzled her neck inhaling her unique perfume and licked her pulse point. Brennan let out a breathy moan and ran her fingers into his short hair. _

"_Me too, Booth." She whispered and attacked my lips, hers soft and warm against mine. He pushed her mouth for entry, which she granted, and he let out his own groan as they battled for dominance, and suddenly before he knew it, Brennan got up from his lap and stepped away from him. He groaned but was surprised by what she did next, slowly she unzipped her dressed and slid down her lithe body revealing her smooth expanse of skin. Both let out a moan as he studied her. The rise of her breasts, the curve of her hips, her toned legs. She walked back over to him and he couldn't help but whimper, "Please Bones I need you, I can't get enough of you." _

_She sat back down on his lap, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down while sharing a fiery kiss. He panted as he kicked his pants down as far as they would go. Then, Brennan settled herself over his erection, pulling a load moan from both of them. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pure pleasure she was giving him. Her mouth kissing and sucking his neck as she started to pump him faster. Brennan let out a load moan, causing Booth to open his eyes at Brennan pleasure-covered face. He moved his hips in time with her movements and was getting close. He kissed her from her perfect breast to her neck before whispering in her ear, "Never can get enough of you," before slamming his hips up and tipping them over the edge, Brennan let out a long moan, "Boooooooth!" _

Suddenly his eyes slammed open and he was awake and alone in bed. His sheets were twisted around his legs with sweat beading on his forehead. He slowly let his breathing return to normal before he thought about moving, a quick glance at the clock showed that it was only 11 pm.

"Son of a bitch," Booth breathed out, "That was hot." He kicked off his sheets, glanced over at his nightstand, and grabbed his cell phone, possibly making one of the boldest moves in his life. He dialed the number.

Ring, Ring.

No answer…

Ring, Ring.

'_Hello?' _A voice answered the phone.

"Hey Bones." Booth said.

"_Oh, hello Booth. What's up?"_ She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream." He stated.

"_Was it a nightmare?" _She asked slightly curious.

"No. Bones have you ever had a dream…" He continued, telling her all about the wonderful dream, and everything that happened in it.

**A/N:pleaz review, the little insomniac muse needz some written encouragement and luv! ^^**


	2. Rain

**A/N:This chapter has been edited for errors so special thanks to _jesslovesbones_ for catching my little error!**

**finally i was able to post another one, like i said these would range from pure fluff to smut and tonight just happened to be fluff, i really hope you guys are enjoying these so far and dont worry i got another 20 at least planned out so all in due time. please review and tell what you guys like, more fluff or less, more smut i dunno. or just drop a line about what you thought, its always apreciated! so until next time Enjoy!**

**P.S.: dont own Bones... never will **

**P.P.S.: for those of u who read my other stories, _Ploy _and_ Unexpected _should hopefully be updated this weekend, if not just shout at me and i will get it done :) and once again enjoy!**

**(line break inserted here)**

Rain by Patty Griffin

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart_

_Beating close to mine…_

_Strange how hard it rains now_

_Rows and rows of big dark clouds_

_When I'm holding on underneath this shroud_

_Rain_

_Its never rained like it has tonight before…_

_I'm not looking for the rest of your life_

_I just want another chance to live…_

_Rain_

"Booth? Where are we going?" Brennan asked as Booth drove through the streets of D.C. to their supposed date.

"You'll see in a minute Bones, just be patient. I know you will love it." Booth flashed his half smile and Brennan couldn't help but smile back. They had been dating for about two weeks now and each time Booth had taken her somewhere different. She finally decided to take a leap of faith and agree to try out dating, and Booth was the happiest he had been in a long time. This was now his chance to prove how much he cared for her, how much he loved her…

"Here it is Bones." Booth pulled up to an empty park on the outskirts of D.C.

"Wow Booth. What are we doing here?" She looked at him curiously.

"We are going to have a lantern-lit dinner under the stars, just the two of us." Booth smiled before retrieving a basket and lantern from the trunk while Brennan grabbed the blanket. Slowly, they walked to their spot along the lamp-lit path to a clearing covered in grass. At some point Brennan had intertwined her arm with his.

"How did you find this exclusive spot?" She leaned against his shoulder as they walked to a spot in the middle of the field.

"One day when I took Parker to play football. The other parks were very crowded and I just happened to find it." They stopped finally and Booth took the blanket from Brennan to lay it on the grass for them. They both sat next to each other on the blanket as Booth set out the food in front of them. After the food and plates were dished out, he handed a wine glass to Brennan.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Booth." She looked gratefully at him. _What did I do to deserve this man?_ Brennan thought to herself as Booth picked up a strawberry and handed it to her.

"You are worth the sharing Bones." He returned and picked up a strawberry, biting into it. "The sky looks beautiful tonight, but there are some clouds on the horizon." Booth acknowledged.

"Nothing could make tonight any less wonderful." Brennan commented, taking a sip of wine.

"Not when you are here with me." Booth smiled before fed Brennan an apple slice.

The main course of salad and sandwiches was served and Booth and Brennan continued along talking about their current case, shoptalk, and gossip in the Hoover, Angela's latest escapade with Hodgins involving the medieval exhibit, nighttime security, and Cam's initial freak out. Booth would crack jokes and Brennan would fail as usual at colloquialisms.

Brennan was having a great time, possibly the best date she ever had and she would be able to bet her three doctorates on it. All the years they spent dancing around this when she should knew she should've sucked it up and accepted his proposition the first time but she was afraid to take that leap, to total happiness, and would've never been possible for her to discover actual love if it weren't for Booth. She came to her rational conclusion last week that there would be no going back, no more "just partners", this was real and she was so glad and lucky, _even though luck doesn't exist but as a mere figment in the human mind_, to have found a man like Booth, one to trust her life, her love, and _soul _with.

Booth sighed after dinner and lay back on the blanket to catch the last glimpses of stars disappearing behind the clouds now rolling in over the inky black sky. He was so happy she agreed to date him. The years of tension and angst were slowly being unravelled away and being replaced by hope and new love. He was going to do it right, no one night stand or some dinner dates. He was going to do this right by Bones, the woman he has loved for years now. He was going to show her what it was like to be loved and cherished in this world, and strip away her preconceived notions of abandonment and ephemeral love to find the real 'Temperance' underneath.

While deep in thought, Booth didn't see Brennan join him on the blanket looking up into the sky. Slowly, she came to rest her hand in his, as the clouds grew even darker. When she lightly squeezed he surfaced and squeezed her hand gently back.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, still looking up.

"Yeah, Bones?" He tore his eyes away to look at the side of her smooth and beautiful face. She quickly faced her sparklingly blue eyes towards his warm brown ones and answered.

"This has been one of the best dates I have ever been on." She replied as honest as possible.

"What are the other ones?" Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Every other one you have taken me out on." She smiled at the sky, sat up and looked down at him. He quickly sat up next to her.

"Really, Bones?" He asked staring into her eyes. He started inching his face closer to hers.

"Yes, Booth, really. No man has ever treated me the way you have." She smiled, unconsciously leaning forward too.

As if the universe was playing an ironic trick, the clouds opened up and started to pour over Washington. Brennan let out a gasp and a small yelp. Booth started laughing and packing the basket. When he put everything away he jumped up, rolled the blanket, and began to make a dash for the truck, Brenna grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No come on, Booth lets run around!" She had excitement and awe shining in her eyes.

"Are you crazy Bones? We're gonna get sick!" He yelled as she stepped away from him and began spinning and twirling in the rain. Their clothes were now soaked but Booth couldn't pull his eyes off the dancing anthropologist, the one that would argue that love is chemicals, the heart is a muscle, running around in the middle of the field in the rain as if she were 10 years old again. Dropping the basket and things under a tree, Booth plastered a smile on his face and took off after Brennan in the field. When he caught her laughing, he picked her up and twirled her in his arms Brennan grinned from ear to ear holding her arms out. He slowed them down until she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her down to the ground again. Their laughter died down but something else came in it's place. Slowly Booth leaned down, lifted her chin with his fingers, and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss ever. Fireworks erupted behind their eyes. Warmth kindled where their skin contacted. To them, time slowed to a stop, the rain and their kiss frozen in time. Sadly, they had to break for oxygen with a gasp, foreheads together.

"_The _best date I have ever been on." Brennan breathed against his face. A smiles spreading.

"Ditto." Booth agreed and leaned in for another more passionate kiss, picked her up again and spun her once before putting her down again. "Let's get outta the rain Bones!" He laughed over the sounds of the storm. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the fields. And into the welcoming storm.

**(Line break)**

**A/N: tell me wat u think! or give a suggestion of wat to write next, smut or fluff or mix! :) **

**Apreciated- AB**


	3. Stop and Stare

**_A/N: Ummm... okay i know im proabably one of the worst authors by not updating in forever but thats what happens when life occurs. In short Senior Year, college, family, pretty much all cropped up at the wrong places and times but thats beside the point. _**

**_ANYWAY if you are still reading... I LUV U! prlease never give up hope. I will finish this story as well as my others, I never give up on them and i hope u wont either. _**

**_So... i know someone wanted smut but sorry! this one turned out to be a romantic and super SUPER fluffy so enjoy! I will try smut for the next one but its whatever the Muse spits out. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones sadly or this song but i still luv em like my own!_**

Stop and Stare

by OneRepublic

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

They were all invited. But Cam was the one who made them go. They didn't want to; the Jeffersonian Holiday Ball was just a showboat for donors and investors to give money to the lab. Still, the boys grunted and dug in their closets for their monkey suits while Angela screamed "Shopping Spree!" and dragged Brennan along with her.

Now here they stood in the ballroom of a pavilion, forced to meet and greet the higher-ups and "hoity toities". They all came in separate cars. Booth drove the SUV as usual after Brennan said that Angela was already taking her, Hodgins drove his expensive Italian car, Cam took her car, and a few of the interns and Sweets even arrived for the night. However, as Booth scanned the crowd, weaving through the dance floor and tables in his crisp black and white suit, Brennan had not arrived yet. So, he retreated to a wall, slipping a few casual words to the squint squad that passed, donors asking how the job was doing, even Cullen talked to him for a few minutes. Booth finally moved away from the wall, to the tables and was talking to Wendell about when his rotation was next when he saw her. Entering slowly behind Angela who was sporting a red off-the shoulder dress with matching red heels, Brennan appeared and Booth felt like he was seeing her for the first time. Unbeknownst to Booth, he stopped mid sentence and his jaw now hung open as he stared past Wendell at his partner. She was draped in a deep green ankle length dress, eyes smoky with make up, hair lying wavily against her shoulders. Time stood still as he was rooted to his spot, eyes fixed on nothing and no one but his partner, his Bones. Booth remembered how to breathe again and unconsciously walked past Wendell to where Brennan now stood, eyes scanning the crowd for him.

Wendell couldn't help but chuckle and point towards the direction Booth walked in to a grinning Angela and Hodgins. Cam only laughed, rolling her eyes, and continued her dance with Paul.

Brennan was nervous for the night. She was wondering what suit Booth was going to wear, how he would react to her dress, what if anything was going to happen tonight. Angela chatted the whole car ride over about "destiny" and "fate" but did nothing to calm her beating heart as thy approached the ball. Taking a deep breath, Brennan walked up the steps and into the ballroom eyes automatically searching for his presence, but he was already walking over to where she stood, detecting her before she could even think twice. A smile graced her lips as he came to stand in front of her, his special smile greeting her like a breath of fresh air.

"You look very beautiful tonight Bones." He said just above a whisper. Reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it.

"And you look very handsome tonight too, Booth." Brennan chuckled and glanced at the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

"So are you ready to go sell yourself to the highest bidder Bones?" He laughed and slung her arm through his as they proceeded further into the ballroom.

"Only if you are willing to do the same with me Booth." She returned a smile.

"Hey that's how this works, Bones. We're a package deal, no more, no less." With that, they stifled a chuckle, stuck their chins in the air mockingly, and continued around the ballroom. Suffering together through the "press the flesh" as Hodgins called it. And settled down for dinner at the table with the rest of the squint squad. The chatter was easy, even casual, everyone discussed work, and how each other was doing. Brennan talked about how her editor was pressing her for another book signing tour, Angela extravagantly explained a mishap that happened on a date with Hodgins that he described as "a disaster gone good". Eventually though, plates were collected, glasses were drained, and the couples moved from their tables out onto the dance floor. Brennan remained at their table, sitting in comfortable silence as their friends slowly danced to the song playing over the speakers.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

Booth sipped his drink and glanced over at Brennan, she seemed deep in thought, but he watched as her little smile fell off her face into a sad, almost lost-looking line.

"Hey, Bones, are you alright?" Booth asked earnestly. She turned her head towards him and he swore he saw her eyes start to tear up.

"Do you think we miss our chance?" She asked, her voice straining against the emotions welling up in her chest. The question caught Booth off guard; he sat for a minute in deep concentration before letting out a quick breath and turned his eyes toward her face.

"Maybe… I don't know Bones. You kind of just sprung the question on me without warning." He answered honestly, already trying to think of his real response.

"Do you believe we missed our chance, to be more than 'just partners'?" A solitary tear streaked down her cheek and Booth moved quickly to wipe it away.

"What brought this on Bones?" He asked, pulling his chair a little closer to her.

"Forget it, I probably shouldn't have asked anyway." She muttered before getting up.

Booth gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving, "Bones, it's important. It is an important question. Please don't walk away from this." He almost pleaded. She gave a small nod and returned to her seat.

"Now please tell me what brought this on?" He kept a hold of her hand in his.

"Just… Just hearing about our friends all the time. Going on dates, having crazy adventures together… Sharing a dance," she sighed sadly, "I want it. I want it all, to be loved, to have someone I can share everything with… with you." She glanced up to his face. He was shocked, but a good shock. _'Did she just practically say she loves me'_ the thought raced through Booth's head.

"I want it too, Bones. The dates, see you and give you a kiss, have a dance. But if we do this, it's all in Bones. No running, no denying. Just you and me, for as long as we can, hopefully the next forty or fifty or sixty years." He gave a small smile, "But I gotta ask, when did you realize that you felt something for me?"

"For a long time now, I always dismissed it as a biological necessity of human nature. I wasn't ready yet. But over the past couple of months, after all that has happened, what our friends have shown us? I realized that I wanted you to teach me how to love, and what love is all about. I don't want to run or be alone anymore." She finished with a smile. Slowly, Booth leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers, electric sparks tingling from the contact.

Booth smiled and broke away, "I'm in if you're in," He beamed.

Brennan took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm in too." He gave a chuckle and pecked her lips once again.

"Hey, Bones?" She looked up to his face, "Wanna dance." He stood and offered his hand with his signature charm smile.

"I do." She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor to join their friends. Booth twirled her once before pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his fell to his favorite spot on her lower back. Brennan turned to rest her head on his shoulder. The night was now complete, Brennan has given love a chance and Booth got his girl. They slowly rotated on their spot, breathing in each other, just feeling the moment of them finally being together, no lines, no holding back.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be_

_**A/N: ah now do we need to go to the dentist for a couple of cavities? Well if not please review! an author somewhere cries everytime u lurk :)**_

_**Also i dont have a beta so if there are too many mistakes pleaz message me ;)**_


	4. Dead Man's Party

_**A/N: I havent updated this in a bit but Ive been trying to update all my stories so one night I dug out my song list, spotted this song, and decided I needed a little Halloween in July.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones... only this laptop and my diploma. Well and possibly a copy of David Boreanaz' autograph but thats if Comic-Con goes well :D**_

_**As usual pleaz R&R. DONT LURK. I used to be a lurker . But I have turned over a new leaf and review each time so pleaz, if you are kind and loving fanfic reader... pleaz review... and check out my other stories ;)**_

_**Now enjoy this little pumpkin spice for July!**_

Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo

_I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive_

_All dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walkin' with a dead man  
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive  
With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . ._

"Hey, Bones. I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian. Are you there yet?" Booth asked, switching his phone to his shoulder as he drove down the street.

"No, Booth. I'm still putting the rest of my costume on. I will most likely be there in twenty minutes." Brennan grunted, digging through her closet for something.

"What are you doing again, Bones?" He wondered, hearing her noise.

"I have misplaced a crucial component of my costume and am now searching for it." She stuck her hand further into her closet and grasped the missing piece. "Ah ha! Got it! Okay Booth I will meet you there in fifteen."

"Do we really have to do this, Bones?" He asked, a little concerned after he found out Angela is in charge.

"Yes. It was either we attend a more private, lab only Halloween party or go to the even larger Jeffersonian Halloween party." Brennan shrugged, pulling on her boots.

"Yeah okay, Angela's over the Jeffersonian's. Well it depends on what Angela will do." Booth narrowed his eyes.

"Hey I would rather attend her party than the museums." Brennan said.

"Okay I'll see you there Bones."

"Bye, Booth." She hung up and finished getting ready.

~B&B~

"Angie, are you sure about this?" Hodgins asked, pulling down his jacket and following Angela out of her office.

"Of course I'm sure. This will be a fantastic party." Angela smiled brightly.

"But some of these games… I dunno if everyone will agree…" Hodgins said, scanning the list on the paper.

"Bobbing for apples is a great game. That's mostly for the guys anyway." Angela shrugged continuing around the lab adjusting pumpkins and paper skeletons.

"But Chalk Outline? Chubby Bunny? Halloween Jinx? Especially Halloween Truth or Dare? Someone might freak, well except Daisy, and Booth will shoot everyone!" Hodgins waved his arms around to emphasize.

"Chalk Outline is easy, you lay somewhere, draw the outline, and go around guessing who's is whose. Chubby Bunny is just hilarious and it's not hard. Halloween Jinx will become funner as the night goes on, won't be too hard since we all remember everything well. Truth or Dare will be harder, but its Halloween edition so no one will freak so much." Angela continued skipping around, "Hey can you help me with the dry ice Hodgie?"

Hodgins walked over, pulled on some gloves and dropped a chunk of the ice into a punch bowl cauldron, "It's not spiked is it, Ange?" He said, wary of the red liquid bubbling in the pot.

"Not yet." She sing-songed, an evil glint in her eyes, "Not until later."

"Oh man this is going to be a fiasco." Hodgins rubbed his forehead with a whine.

"Hey not as bad as when you spiked the punch at the Jeffersonian's Fourth of July party." Angela rounded on him, wagging her finger.

"Okay you got me there." He chuckled.

"Now let's finish decorating before everyone arrives." She spun back around and walked away.

~B&B~

By the time Booth arrived, everyone else had shown up. He glanced around the room and spotted Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey Booth you showed up!" Angela yelled as she and Hodgins approached.

"Of course I did. What are you guys supposed to be anyway?" Booth asked, eyeing their outfits from head to foot.

"Well I'm the King of the Lab and she is my Queen." Hodgins said, bowing with his crown before kissing Angela on the cheek.

"What you wearing Booth? Did you forget it was Halloween?" Angela quirked an eyebrow at his non-costumy get up.

"No I didn't forget. I was more concerned about Parker and getting his costume that I forgot to get mine. At least I showed up dressed as something. Sure it's my Army fatigues but it's something." Booth argued.

"Fair enough Studly. Enjoy the party."Angela waved her hand in.

Booth shook his head with a chuckle and surveyed everyone else's costumes. Wendell appeared to be Dracula, Cam had a devil-thing going on, and no idea who the hell Sweets and Daisy were, but where was Brennan?

"Hey Angela! Where's Bones?" He shouted.

"Right behind you Booth." She responded behind him.

"Oh hey Bones, whoa-." Booth stopped dead and stared at her costume, "huh you never cease to not surprise me with that Wonder Woman costume, Bones." He chuckled.

"I always wear it for Halloween, so you shouldn't be so shocked to see me in it." Brennan shrugged and moved to stand next to him.

"Well so now that everyone is here. We can begin the first game that will last the rest of the night. It's called Halloween Jinx. You will be handed a paper with something you can't say for the rest of the night. If you do? You must perform the penalty that goes with it." Angela announced, beginning to hand out the papers. Wendell smirked at his, _You can't say "Doctor" or you have to approach someone and say, "I would like you to be the wrap to my mummy"_.

Brennan sighed at hers, _You can't say "Anthropology" or any variation of the word or you have to find a male to kiss (anywhere) *wink wink*_. "Ange is this really necessary? Mine is preposterous." Brennan whined.

"Then follow the rules and you won't have to do the penalty." Angela laughed as she handed a paper to Booth.

He opened it and groaned, "Really Angela! I _have_ to do this?" Booth said exasperated.

"Yeah or I can give you another one." She suggested playfully.

"Never mind." He said quickly.

The rest of the papers were handed out with their followed groans and laughs.

"Okay so we will do the next game in an hour or so. So mingle, drink punch, dance, or whatever." Angela said and Hodgins played the music. Monster Mash began to play throughout the lab.

Everyone continued milling around and Booth and Brennan remained near the door.

"Well this will be an interesting night huh Bone-" He said before he realized what he did.

"Jinx Booth! Do the penalty!" Angela shouted, everyone turned to look as he performed it. Booth dropped his head, before he unbutton his flak jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. Everyone laughed and returned to their conversations.

"What did you say to cause you to do the penalty, Booth?" Brennan asked confused.

"I can't say your nickname or I have to remove an article of clothing." Booth mumbled.

"Oh well then don't say it." Brennan said.

"Lets go socialize then huh?" He clapped his hands and led then further into the lab.

Everyone continued on for a while, Cam and Angela danced before being joined by Brennan. Booth drank some punch and talked to Sweets about hockey. Hodgins discussed a recent case with Wendell and both laughed when he mentioned an "experiment" and an "unfortunate situation" involving a fire and hair loss. Finally, Angela called everyone back to the platform.

"Okay our next game is called Chalk Outline. You will get a piece of chalk, walk somewhere around the main lab and draw your body outline in whatever position you want, when everyone is done we all walk around and guess which is which. The winner for each outline gets a shot." She smiled enthusiastically.

"You're giving all of us and the squints alcohol?" Booth asked, worry creeping onto his face.

"Okay. Lets start!" Angela ignored the question. After a few minutes, she led everyone to the first outline. The arms were raised above the head in a V, with the legs bent to one side.

"That's Daisy's." Booth said automatically. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What you guys never noticed that when she's super hyper that she jumps around like that?" Booth explained, taking the glass from Angela and knocking it back. They all shrugged in agreement and moved to the next one. It was an outline line with the arms and legs all spread out.

"Uh it's Sweets'," Hodgins answered, "That's how you passed out at my Christmas party last year." Hodgins gulped his shot back. The next out line lay on its side with the arms and legs out.

"Oh that one is Booth's. " Brennan said factually. Even Booth turned to look at her. "Well that's how you always sleep on my couches, even yours." Brennan explained and took the shot with a chuckle.

The game ended soon after with Hodgins taking the most shots. "So what do I win for my- my three shots?" He slumped a little.

"One free candy bar." Angela laughed.

"Yeah candy!" He shouted and walked away.

"Oh man, we're all gonna need cabs tonight." Booth shook his head.

"Well that would be most understandable since it is unsafe to drink and drive." Daisy bounced up and down but with a stumble and a hiccup.

"How many shots did you have during the game, Daisy?" Brennan asked, a little concerned.

"One." She hiccupped.

"Three words. Low alcohol tolerance." Booth chuckled.

"Of course. My body-" Daisy tried to explain but was cut off.

"Busted Daisy! Do the penalty!" Angela shouted.

"Yay! I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up, here me shout! Tip me up and pour me out!" She sang loudly with the hand motions, finishing on a stumble. Everyone clapped at the performance. Booth chuckled before he began to talk with Brennan.

_I was struck by lightning  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
It's a dead man's party  
Who could ask for more  
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .  
(Don't run away it's only me)_

The music and frivolity continued on before Hodgins let out a whistle.

"Okay folks, now it's time for a time-honored classic. The Chubby Bunny." He announced. Brennan gave a stare of confusion.

"Basically you take a marshmallow, put it in your mouth, say the phrase "Chubby Bunny" then put another one in your mouth and repeating it, we go until there is only one person left." Hodgins explained, flopping a huge bag of marshmallows on a rolling cart.

Everyone trudged over to the cart before Daisy shouted, "Come on Screech, we will win this!" And taking a marshmallow.

"Oh so that's your costumes. You two would be Saved By the Bell characters." Angela chuckled with a headshake.

"Yep! We love it!" She bounced before wrapping her arm around Sweets.

"Okay first round." Hodgins handed out the marshmallows. They each stuffed it in their mouths and a chorus of "Chubby Bunny" sounded from the platform. By round eight only Daisy and Booth were left. They shoved in the marshmallow and something like "Chuwwee Buwwee" came out. Everyone cheered to see who would win. However, by the ninth Daisy couldn't say anything and spit them all out. Booth raised his hands in victory. Everyone cheered as he spit them out into the trash can in front of him.

"So what's my prize bug man?" Booth rubbed his hands together, hoping for some candy.

"Another shot," Hodgins chuckled, handing him the glass.

"Are all of the prizes going to be liquor?" Booth narrowed his eyes at Angela.

"Yep! It keeps things interesting." She giggled out. Booth sighed and drank the shot.

"Well from what I've read Booth , drinking at parties has an anthropologic-" Brennan tried to say.

"Sweetie you said your word! Perform your penalty!" All eyes turned to see her.

Brennan's brow furrowed before giving a shrug and kissing Booth on the cheek. Everyone began to chuckle and resumed talking and dancing.

"You have to kiss someone B- Brennan?" Booth asked perplexed.

"That is the penalty." Brennan sighed before joining others to dance to Oingo Boingo.

Half an hour later, Hodgins voice rang across the lab once again, "Now it's time for the Bob for Apples tradition. it's very simple, you grab to apple with your-your mouth and if you get it, a shot, if not, then no shot. But hell if you want you can just have one." Hodgins said.

A line started in front of the platform. Cam came up with a bag of apples and dumped them into a huge plastic cauldron sitting on a tray. Angela approached first and quickly snagged an apple, grabbing her shot, and moved to the side. Booth bit for the apple and ended up soaking his face in the process, he received a shot, and moved on. Cam just walked up and grabbed a glass.

"I don't wanna mess up my hair." She held up her hands in defense.

Everyone took their turns, all earning shots one way or the other before it was Hodgins turn. He quickly stumbled up and stuck his whole head in the bucket, sloshing water onto the floor but emerged with an apple.

"Nice one Hodgie but I'm cutting you off." Angela said.

"Aw why!" He whined with a pout on his face.

"Because I am not dragging you home." She put her hands on her hips.

"Fiiiiiiine…" His shoulders slumped and he moved over to a chair.

"Well since my co- MC is wasted we'll just begin out last game. Halloween Truth or Dare. You will spin a wheel, if it lands on truth, the person on your right asks you a question. If it lands on dare, the person on your left gives you a dare. And if either way the person can't think of a question or dare, they can ask one person for help. Also, for a little spice there is a shot section on the wheel, if that happens, you take a shot and pass the wheel." Angela finished explaining. Everyone gathered on a circle on the floor and Angela began with the wheel.

"Oh and to keep _some of it_ Halloween-themed, there is a list of some questions you can ask." She spun the wheel and landed on truth.

"Uh what is the last costume that Hodgins wore?" Booth asked, reading from the list.

"There was last Halloween where he dressed as a roman in a sheet." She chuckled. She passed the wheel to her left. Sweets spun the wheel and landed on shot. He sighed but drank anyway. He passed it on to Daisy, she whirled the needle and landed on dare.

"Uh I dare you not to speak unless it involves you or your next turn." Wendell said. Everyone exploded into laughter as Daisy sat there pouting. Wendell spun the needle and landed on truth.

"Ha! I have to speak! Well…What did you do with your girlfriend on Halloween?" She asked.

"Hehe well one time I asked out this girl and we went to a Halloween party together and I got so drunk I fell into my buddy's pool." He chuckled with a smile on his face. Everyone laughed and continued on. Cam took the wheel and spun on dare.

"Uh, I dare you to… cluck like a chicken!" Hodgins yelled excitedly.

"You are lucky that we have been drinking and I won't fire you Hodgins." Cam warned. She pulled her arms in and began clucking like a chicken. Everyone chuckled before she shoved the wheel to Hodgins. His spin happened to land on shot.

"Woohoo!" Hodgins throws his arms up.

"This is the last one Hodgie." Angela wagged her finger at him. He gladly drank it back and handed the wheel to Brennan, it spun and landed on truth.

"What is Agent Booth's biggest fear?" Hodgins read from the list in front of him.

"Besides me getting hurt? Clowns. He's terrified of clowns." Everyone rolled in laughter. Booth blushed before defending himself.

"Hey! I just hate them. They're creepy! Give me the wheel!" He spun the needle quickly and watched in horror as it landed on dare. He looked cautiously up at Angela but knew he was screwed.

"So, Booth… I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Bren." She laughed. Everyone ooohed before bursting into laughter.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to get locked into a closet with Bone-" He caught himself and growled because he knew Angela caught him.

"Another penalty, Booth. Deliver." She held out her hand. He let out an exasperated sigh before taking his shirt off. There were a few wolf- whistles and catcalls.

"Haha! Is that such a good idea knowing that you are going into a closet Booth?" Hodgins laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. His question making everyone laugh harder.

"Now go do your dare!" Angela pointed to Brennan's office closet. Booth grudgingly stood up, grabbed Brennan's arm, and dragged her to the closet. Once they were inside Angela called out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Uh Booth?" Brennan tapped his shoulder, "I don't know what the game is, or how to play."

Both turned to her in the darkness and sighed, "It's a teenage game where a couple goes into a closet and make out for seven minutes." Booth clenched his hands at his sides.

"Are we going to play?" Brennan asked curiously.

"What?" He asked too quickly.

"Unless you don't want to…" The insecurity creeping into her voice.

"No. Bones I want to," He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "I really do but I dunno what it will mean for us."

"I don't know what that means." She answered.

"It means I just don't want us to kiss just because a stupid game says we have to." He sighed and continued, "If we kiss, there's no 'just partners'. If we kiss it will be more." He finished.

"So we would have to date or be together?" She asked slowly.

"I don't want us to kiss and forget, I want more. To take you to dinner, watch movies, hell anything." He shrugged in the darkness.

"We do all of that. We just don't have intercourse." Brennan rationalize.

"Well that kinda goes with dating but I'm talking about the kissing, the love and affection, the making love… That would be what would happen if we kissed. I want more." He said.

"I agree." Brennan said.

"… What?" Booth asked, eyes going wide.

"I want it too. The last couple of months made me realize that I wanted it also." She explained.

"That's all I ask for Bones. As long as its reciprocated." He pulled her closer.

"It is reciprocated. Trust me." She smiled, "Um you said Bones twice. Does that mean you have to remove another article of clothing?"

Booth rolled his eyes before quickly unlacing his boots and then quickly unbuckling his belt and dragging his pants down and threw them out of the closet. Outside the game had broken up and everyone went back to talking, dancing, and drinking. Angela glanced over at the closet as a pair of boots and pants came flying out. She bowled over laughing until she cried and quickly pulled Cam into a sneaky whisper.

_Got my best suit and my tie  
Shiny silver dollar on either eye  
I hear the chauffeur comin' to my door  
Says there's room for maybe just one more . . ._

_Don't run away it's only me  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see  
Don't run away it's only me . . ._

"There. I did the stupid jinx." Booth said before slowly pulling Brennan to him, carefully letting their lips touch in a soft kiss, and it felt like no other. Warm and smooth flesh gently caressing each other, lightly nipping and teasing before years of want and desire crashed down hard on both of them. Kisses became rougher, turning into a needed battle, lips parted and exploring tongues quickly heated up the static-charged air in the cramped space. Booth's arms quickly wound around Brennan's waist, pulling her flush again his body with a groan. Brennan quickly laced her fingers through his short hair letting out a small moan as his roamed her back. They broke apart to breathe before attaching their lips once again. Booth quickly began trailing his lips along her jaw before leaving hot open-mouthed kisses down her throat to the tops of her breasts. Brennan let out a low moan of appreciation as she gave in to his ministrations. He trailed his lips back up her neck before reaching down and hitching her legs around his waist with an approved groan. Brennan felt her back hit the wall with a surprised gasp before Booth quickly reclaimed her lips in his.

"Mmm, Bones. I hope you aren't _too_ attached to this costume." He murmured.

"I wear it every year, Booth. Why?" She panted.

"Because I dunno if it will survive this." He fingered the singlet at her hip and attacked her mouth with new passion.

Outside in the lab Angela glanced at the closet, then at her watch, before back at the closet again.

"How long have they been in there Angela?" Cam asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Going on ten minutes now. Should we warn them?" Angela let out a breathy chuckle.

"Nah. Let them have their fun, as long it doesn't spill out here." Cam shrugged and snagged another glass of punch. They both moved towards the others laughing as they went.

"Booth please." Brennan gasped out as his hands roamed more, his evident arousal pressing through his boxers.

The gasp sent an electric shock through his slightly alcohol-filtered brain and he immediately stopped his movements. Brennan let out a sigh, wanting more.

"Bones… I'm not going to make love to you for the first time in your office closet. Let's go and I will really show you how to break the laws of physics." His chuckle ringing out in the dark.

"That seems reasonable. Besides my costume is becoming uncomfortable and Cam doesn't need to kill us both." She smiled. Booth let go over her legs and she slid down until her feet touched the floor.

"I'm going to need a minute." Booth breathed evenly, trying to beat down his arousal in double-time. Brennan leaned her forehead against his and tried to calm down before a chuckled escaped her.

"You know you said my nickname again right?" She said.

"Yeah _Bones_, but that doesn't mean I'm going to streak through the lab and Washington D.C.." Booth shook his head with his own chuckle. They stayed in silence for a minute longer before daring to move out of the closet, desire finally under some control. Once outside, they tried moving slowly to avoid catching anyone's attention as clothes were picked up. But of course, someone had to notice.

"Hey how was heaven?" Hodgins howled out from the platform. Booth and Brennan froze in place as all eyes turned to their disheveled forms.

"All we did was have a discussion, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan tried to say evenly and official. Booth came up next to her with his pants and boots back on.

"Sweetie, I've never seen your hair stick out in angles like that and I doubt you and Booth share lipstick." Angela laughed out. Loud guffaws sounded out all over the lab, "And Booth? The game hasn't ended yet!"

Booth grabbed the rest of his clothing, threw his shirt back on before grabbing Brennan's hand, and leading her out of the lab, "If I was Angela, I would be naked. And a Happy Halloween to you too!" He shouted as they left. Laughter sounded once again.

"See? This is the spirit of Halloween. Getting your coworkers who have been having eye sex for years to finally crash into each other." Angela shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"You are so evil Angela." Cam giggled.

"No. I'm a good Samaritan. I should charge for this." With a smile, they returned to the party.

_I was struck by lightning  
Walkin' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
It's a dead man's party  
Who could ask for more  
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .  
(Don't run away it's only me)_

_Don't run away it's only me  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see  
Don't run away it's only me . . ._

Booth quickly unlocked his door before stumbling in with Brennan in his arms. With a kick close, he began to march to his bedroom.

"The whole night, Bones. We will break the laws of physics all night." He said, planting kisses here and there before gently depositing her on his bed.

"Do I need to use my lasso of truth on you, Booth." Brennan slyly grinned.

"Hell no." He stripped off his shirt before joining her on the bed, "But feel free to use it anyway, Bones."

_**A/N: Whew. I didnt know this one would come out so long! Oh well. Who needs a candy after this treat? **_

_**Tell you what, you press that BIG BLUE BUTTON down there and leave a nice note, I will send you a virtual candy of your choice for your thoughts!**_


	5. Look After You

_**A/N: Hop**__**e everyones summer has been amazing and cant wait for the premier of Season 8!**_

_**Does anyone else have a problem with the Doc Uploader? Everytime i use it all my spaces and line breaks disappear or shorten and i can never fix it. Please tell me if you know how to fix it!**_

_**Suprisingly** **I cant think of anything else to say except this is probably darker than I have done before but the ending is great. **_

_**As usual please R&R because by now everyone knows that authors love it! Including me. :)**_

Look After You by The Fray

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you be the one I always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Hey Bones? Did you ever, you know… try it or think about it?" Booth asked twisting his glass of scotch in his hands. They just got off a case where they thought a girl was murdered but it turned out to be a suicide. Her back-story was troubled and left a note, her family was a mess. Now they sat in his apartment having a drink or two. Trying to

Brennan sat forward, elbows on her knees cradling her own glass, "Um yeah. I have contemplated taking my own life before, I almost succeeded twice." She took a healthy sip.

Booth's eyebrows couldn't help but raise. The rational Dr. Brennan had thought of taking her own life before. He began to wonder which of the events in her life were the cause. With a swallow, he chose to ask instead.

"When?" He whispered, barely holding back the waver in his voice.

"First was when I was in the group home. You start out there and then work your way to foster homes. Since it was in Chicago it was a big building. At least twenty floors, the foster group was on a few of the lower floors," Brennan takes a deep breath and leans back against the couch as Booth moved over to put an arm around her shoulders, "I couldn't deal with the thoughts of being abandoned Of course with so many kids the problems go unnoticed. One day an employee found me sitting on the ledge of the top of the building. I was swinging my legs over. Contemplating jumping, to end all the pain. She was able to talk me down and I was put on surveillance for a few weeks before they found a home for me. They made sure they had a single story house." A tear escaped down her cheek that Booth quickly wiped away.

"I'm so sorry you felt that way, Bones. No one should go through that." He whispers, the pain he feels for her evident now.

"It wasn't the last." She sighs, tears flowing a little more freely.

"You can tell me, Bones. If you want. You know I'm here for you." He murmured into her hair above her temple, trying to comfort her as much as possible, the drinks completely forgotten on the table.

"I know Booth. The last time was in my last foster home. It was the same one that locked me in the trunk of the car," she mutters as a shiver run down her spine, "I believed I was going to die with how much he would beat me. I thought about just ending it myself, without the fear, without pity. But I didn't. After the trunk, I decided I had to fight for what I wanted. And I never thought about it since then." She sniffled, her head resting on Booth's shoulder as his fingers gently rubbed her shoulder. She had never told anyone about this before, she always kept it locked away tight. Vowing to never see that part of herself again. But she did for Booth. Because he is the only one she has ever fully trusted, to be there for her. To laugh, to cry, and share together. Booth knows the gravity of what she is telling him. Letting him see her past, probably the worst of it. Sharing something that brings her so much pain. He vows to never let her feel that way again. Scared, hopeless, and alone. He couldn't help but share her pain.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

He cleared the block in his throat before speaking quietly, "You know I almost killed myself too."

"I remember I made you say it before. I'm sorry." Brennan whispered, tears catching her voice.

"No. It's okay. I'm glad I said something. Holding back that kind of thing is tormenting. I'm thankful that you trusted me with yours," His hand rubbed up and down her back as she moved as close as she could.

"When I was twelve, my mother was already gone," a few tears fell as he mentioned his mother, "My dad drank all the time, finding small excuses to beat the hell out of me. Jared was so young, I had to protect him because no one else would." Brennan could tell he was hurting more than she has ever seen him, she slowing wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as he continued. "One night my dad comes home and finds a pair of shoes in the hallway, comes screams for whose they were. Jared probably left them there by accident. I took the fall and he beat me within an inch of my life. I crawled back up to my room and sat thinking of how I would never escape, how I will always fall under his fist. I grabbed a pocketknife Pops gave me for my birthday. I touched it to my skin but then I thought of Jared and how I couldn't leave him there with that monster. I cried and I cried that night. But I could never pull it across." He choked off. Brennan lifted one of his inked wrists and placed a light kiss over what could have been horrendous scars. He looks down and sniffs. Brennan lifts her eyes to see they both have cried during their confessions, she hugged him again and he returned it. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they spoke again.

"We have been through so much. Together and separate, but yet still the same." Brennan says quietly.

"And we're a great team aren't we?" Booth gives a light chuckle with a smile but quickly fades with their memories.

"I would be dead by now if it weren't for you Booth. Our cases, the bad guys, if you weren't here…" She tried but Booth cut her off with a shush and pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's the same for me too Bones. You have saved me also. In many ways." He finishes in a murmur. She looks up and he can see all the pain, the fight, and the hope gleaming in the pools of blue. He unconsciously begins to lean forward as she does the same. Inching closer as their lips softly touch. It's not frantic or passionate. Just a sweet kiss filled with their love and understanding. He slowly leans back to take in her reaction and only sees the same love and caring back.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

"Stay." He asks tightening his arms around her. "Stay here with me." He leans his forehead against hers, feeling the toll of their emotional case and their stories.

"Ok." She whispers. Resting her head against the crease of his shoulder and his neck. His heart flutters in relief and joy. She will stay. And he couldn't be happier. She can feel the new warmth running through her chest, the thought of staying and being with Booth is exciting and comforting. Its new territory with him and for herself but she was willing to learn as long as it's with him.

"Its late, Bones. We should get some sleep." He says but not willing to move. Slowly she disentangles herself from him and stands from the couch. He follows before gently grasping her hand in his and leading her to his bedroom. He walks over to a dresser to pull out an old shirt and some pajama bottoms for her and then changes into his own. Making sure the place is locking up, he crawls into the bed. Brennan emerges from his bathroom and climbs in bed next to him. He turns off the light and lays on his back. Brennan scoots over to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap and arm around his waist. She feels her face being tilted up as he kisses her one last time, as gentle as the first, more full of love the second. With a sigh she lays back down on his shoulder.

"I will always be here for you, Bones. The good. The bad. And everything in between." He whispers, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"The same with you, Booth. I want to be here with you for everything we will face, and everything in between." She whispers back with a smile on her face before giving in to wonderful sleep. Booth smiles to himself and gently falls asleep to her heartbeat against his own. The boy from Philly and the abandoned girl feeling safe and loved in each other's arms.

**_A/N:Dont you want a tissue now! Hopefully i will get another one up soon but i dunno how college will be yet so until then, thanks for reading, please leave a review, and keep on reading and writing your fanfics!_**


	6. Animal

_**A/N: Hello once again! Its time for another song-fic chappie! However I haven't been getting any reviews lately so I dont know if anyone is reading these at all, and I dunno if I will continue it if no ones reading. **_

_**With that out of the way, I hope those of you that **_**are_ reading this will love it and hopefully not lurk and actually review! I will love you if you send a few words my way! _**

**_I've been moving into new territory lately with a few of my stories (you can tell if you've been following my fic Unexpected Endings) but I hope it came out good here! Feedback on it will be excellent if anyone is familiar with this territory!_**

**_Disclaimer: No own Bones. _**

**_I hope you guys love it! Now I got Calculus calling my name!_**

Animal by Neon Trees

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be_

_More than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're_

_Never satisfied _

_Here we go again, we're like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight _

"Are you sure you don't want help, Booth?" Brennan yelled towards the kitchen. They had just finished a case that week and Brennan invited Booth over for dinner on Friday night.

"Nah I got it Bones! You made the food so I can do dishes!" He shouted back, filling a pot with hot water to start cleaning it. Brennan walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle but paused to watch Booth, his shoulder and back muscles moving smoothly under his shirt as he worked. She felt warmth flow from her chest to her abdomen, a wanting being to stir slowly. She was broken from her thought when drops of water hit her. She blinked and realized Booth was talking to her.

"Helloooo, Earth to Bones." Booth grinned at her, catching her staring at him, he felt a tug of desire surge through him but tried to stamp it out.

"Sorry I was thinking." She shook her head lightly. _I shouldn't be thinking about my partner like that_, Brennan chastised herself mentally.

"Thinking pretty hard I guess." Booth chuckled before flicking more water at her.

"Hey!" Brennan ran to the sink and threw a handful of the water at him. It hit Booth in the chest and completely soaked the front of his t-shirt, plastering it to his skin.

"Oh it is so on, Bones." He growled playfully, he began grabbing his own handfuls and quickly throwing it at her. Laughter echoed around her kitchen with the water fight. Soon at the water was gone and they were both soaked and dripping all over the floor. Booth and Brennan stared at one another, noting how ridiculous they acted, throwing water around like kids. But it was fun, the most fun they had in a while. Her hair hung dripping around her shoulders, stray strands glued to the sides of her face. Booth's was sticking up in different directions from wiping the water out of his face. Their laughter slowly died down and was replaced by something else, a deep hunger from within, one they have been denying for a long time.

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run  
And hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be  
Denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

The air began to get heavy, their eyes locked for an instant as Booth took a step towards her, vaguely aware of the water covering the floor making it slippery. Her eyes darkened to a deeper shade of blue as his began to turn black with fiery desire. She took a step towards him as well, her fingertips beginning to itch with the need to run them all over as much of his skin as possible. They stopped when they were finally in front of each other. Running their eyes over the other as if they have been starved for a long time. Slowly, Booth trailed his fingers up one of her silky smooth arms, following the water droplets and noting the goose bumps that rose to his touch until his hands gently threaded into her dark wet strands. Her breathing became shallow as she stepped even closer, their chests almost touching. His gaze wandered over her face, from her cool blue eyes, the water drops that made her skin shimmer in the light, the faint blush staining her cheeks to her soft pink lips, his own parting at the sensation of wanting to kiss them. Brennan's knees weakened at his burning stare and took the time to also study him, the straight line of his nose, the squareness of his jaw, and back to his now obsidian eyes.

"Bones?" Booth asked in invitation, not sure if he should move or not. Brennan ran a hand up his chest before winding it around his neck.

"Booth." She breathed, giving him her answer. He quickly crashed his lips to hers with a needy groan, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She gave a small moan of her own and pressed as close to him as she could. Booth enjoyed the feeling of her body moving against his, her breasts pressed to his chest, her hips grinding into his, and her mouth all over his. He moved his lips across her jaw nipping here and there then lining kisses down her neck to her shoulder and giving a gentle bite. Brennan threw her head back with a gasp, his ministrations causing wonderful sensations throughout her body and she wanted more. She pulled his face away and slid her hands under the hem of his shirt, raking her nails softly against the hard warm flesh. Booth groaned and pulled his soaked shirt off before she could, her fingers and lips quickly exploring the new skin revealed. Booth gave a chuckle and pulled back this time to remove hers, the transparent cotton plastered to her chest, and he yanked it up over her head then tossed it on the counter. He stared at her smooth shimmering skin before reaching up to palm her breasts through her bra. Brennan let out a loud moan this time and attacked his lips, her hands tugging at his slippery belt buckle. He quickly helped her out and shoved his jeans down his legs, the wet denim sticking to his thighs and then kicked them to the side. She started to work on her own jeans, unbuttoning them and inviting Booth to take them off. He got the message and divulged her of them as fast as the wet fabric let him. They met back in the middle, lips attached anew, tongues sliding into each other's mouths, nips and licks spaced in between. Booth needed more and knew she needed it too so he slid his hands down her back and cupped her bottom then lifted her up onto his hips.

"Oh, god Booth." She gasped, licking the water drops that pooled on his collarbone until she felt the cool tile of the counter underneath her. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling the offending material away to see her bared before him. He quickly looked up into her eyes.

"I want you so much Bones." He growled then attached his mouth to one pink nipple and used his finger on the other. Brennan growled, her core growing hotter with each pass of his thumb over her breast or a lick on the other. She couldn't take it, they needed more. _Now_.

"Booth now. I want you now." She breathed, her fingers sliding into his short damp hair and pulled him back up to capture his lips.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet  
Hush, hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again…_

He slid a hand over hip under the waistband of her panties to feel if she was ready for him. _She is soaked_. Booth moaned at the feel of her wetness for him. She gasped as his fingers gently caressed her, enjoying the feel before continuing the task at hand. She shoved his wet boxers down enough to grasp him tightly in her hand.

"Fuck, Bones!" He shouted, surprised at her movements but loving it as well. He moved away and peeled her panties down her legs then yanked off his boxers and stepped back between her thighs. They moaned together at the full skin-to-skin contact, the water letting them slide against each other easily. He felt like he was burning anywhere she touched him left a trail of heat in its wake, a sharp contrast to the cool water on their skin. He slowed down his kisses a little, letting her know that even though it will be quick and frantic, he knew what this meant for them, the line was obliterated, no going back. He positioned himself at her entranced and looked into her eyes, asking if she understood what this would mean, if she wanted to back out. To his and her relief, she nodded yes quickly and he slid into her.

"Oh my God, Bones. You feel amazing." He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the feel of her surrounding him, letting her adjust before setting a quick rhythm. Brennan moaned out as he built up the pace, bringing her legs up to wrap tightly around his hips, moving with him.

"So good, Booth." She breathed, pleasure building higher and higher with each of his thrusts.

Booth bit his lip as he rocked up into her, his control beginning to come apart at the seams. He slid his hand into her wet hair and brought her lips to his, his tongue sliding into her mouth matching the rhythm of his hips against hers. Brennan broke away and sank her teeth into his shoulder, eliciting a growl from Booth, telling him she was close. He pistoned faster, almost pulling all the way out before pushing back in again. Booth was grunting now with each thrust as Brennan let out gasps and moans at the feel of him moving inside her. Brennan felt the pressure build tighter and tighter when suddenly she went still then waves of pleasure rolled through as she came, her orgasm triggering Booth's.

"Oooooh Booth!" She yelled, throwing her head back as Booth kept moving.

"Oh yeah Bones." Booth groaned, burying his face in her neck as he came, beginning to slowly bring them down. He didn't want to move, fearing his legs will give out, so held her as their breathing returned to normal. She brought her head up from where it was resting on his shoulder to look at him.

"That was… wow." Brennan sighed. Booth smiled against her skin and looked up at her.

"That's breaking the laws of physics, Bones." He grinned with a light chuckle. She laughed too and brought her legs down form around his waist. He slipped out of her and kissed her lightly on the lips, moving to pick her up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brennan warned, eyeing the floor.

"Why not?" Booth asked, confused.

"Because we don't need to end up in the hospital from slipping on the wet tile." Brennan smiled. Booth glanced down and jokingly shrugged.

"Eh, maybe. But we don't wanna miss another round of lovemaking." He threw the term out there, hoping she would accept it.

A small smile played across her lips and she leaned forward to kiss him, "Mmm, sounds like a plan." She murmured, content with the word and the prospect of more of it. Booth released her and helped her down off the counter, carefully maneuvering around all the puddles.

"We should probably clean this up now." Brennan sighed, looking around her kitchen. Booth walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, his fingers softly caressing her skin.

"We could if you really want to." He whispered against her ear, making her shudder with anticipation. She turned around and kissed him steamily before pulling away and walking back to her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder to see if he would come with her.

Booth exhaled and looked between her door and the wet kitchen, "Fuck that," He laughed and followed her back into the bedroom.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_**A/N: I know, cold shower right? Please tell me what you think and look out for the next chapter!**_


End file.
